Run for your life (Remake)
by its.a.metaphor.okay
Summary: Ally is a broken girl with an alcoholic dad and a dead mom. She and her dad just moved to Miami but what will happen when her father depression and alcoholic problems start to get worst and he start hitting his own daughter; what if she met someone how will try to save her from her dad and herself? Will she stay or she is gonna run for her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Run for you life remake**

**Guess who is back! If you were reading the original story, I'm really really sorry I didn't continue, I just run out of ideas and I didn't know how to continue, but I doing the remake (if you like the first chapter of course); the story may look shorter because I didn't added all like I did in the first chapter of the original version and to see if you like the story.**

**I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, english is not my first language!**

**ILY all and still I'm really sorry I hope you enjoy the chapter **

Ally's P.O.V

_I was running into the darkness, I don't know why so I keep running. The place started to feel cold, I was tired but I don't wanted to stop then I heard it, there were steps behind me, someone was following me, I turned to see who was it but I didn't seen anything, only darkness, suddenly I felt something cold getting me like a hand, I screamed but it didn't matter the thing or person that I still didn't know what it was already got me._

_Then all turned black and the last thing I heard was a horrible laugh._

*BEEP* "Ugh" *BEEP* "Allyson, Wake Up!" My father screamed, I got up and the first thing I did was grab my book.

_Dear Diary_

_Guess who is gonna be the new girl again?_

_Yep you get it, me…._

_I'm really getting tired of moving, just because my dad can't keep a job because his alcoholic problems since mom died._

_I really miss Eliot he was the only one that understand me but now I'm here in Miami and he's in Chicago Ugh my life sucks, hopefully we're gonna be able to stay here for a very long time, hopefully._

_Well I need to get ready for my first day in Mariano High School, I'll write later._

_Love Ally_

I closed my book and got into the shower, I already knew it was going to be a very long day.

I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with a mint sweater and my favorite pair of boots, I grabbed my bag and I made my way downstairs.

"Why are you taking so long Allyson? I'm already late for work!" My dad said pissed "I'm sorry dad" I mumbled and he just glared at me "Whatever I'm going" He said before leaving me alone but he didn't remember he was going to take me to school today, luckily the school wasn't that far so I decided to walk (Yeah like if I have another option), I grabbed and apple and started my way to my new life.

'Mariano High School'

When I get to the school I noticed that I still have free time before the class start, so I make my way to the offices to get my schedule, a very nice woman received me "Oh you must be Miss Dawson, I guess you're here for your schedule right?" She inquired nicely and I smiled at her "Yes, how do you know I'm Ally Dawson?" I asked her intrigued, she gave me my schedule and said "Oh well I've never saw you here so I supposed you must be Allyson, the new girl" I just looked at her and thanked her, and then I made my way to my locker.

When I was heading to my locker I noticed that a bunch of cheerleaders where standing in front of my locker so I decided to ask them nicely if they can move, I mean they didn't look like bad persons.

"Hi Um… Can you please move? That's my locker" I asked them, a pretty look dirty blonde girl turned to me "Sure, you must be the new girl, I'm Cassidy those are my friends Chelsea and Britney" She said pointing at her friends, okay they are nice people that's good. "Hi" I whispered, they just looked at me and said hi in a harsh tone, then they move so I can be able to search my locker but the next thing that I knew is that I was falling, Oh I was so wrong about them, suddenly I hit the ground and everybody in the hallway turned to me, great I hate attention, I've panic stage fright so I'm not having a great time right now, good way to start my new life Ugh, suddenly all the people start laughing so I look down ashamed but then a hand appeared in front of my face so I looked up just to see a cute blond guy, wait did I just say he's cute!

"Here let me help you" He said to me with a charming smile that I gladly return the smile and I took his hand, he got me up so fast like so I got a little dizzy and almost fall again but he catch me "Hey it's okay, it's my fault for got you up so fast" He said a little ashamed and then Cassidy interrupt us "Austin, what are you doing?" She said to him clearly pissed, Austin turned to her angrily "What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping her after you pushed her!" He answered her in a harsh tone, she was glaring at me and then she looked back to Austin "Yes I know, I'm not stupid, what I want to know is why?" She said "Well because she didn't do anything to you!" He said now clearly angry and I just wanted to disappear.

"Ugh whatever, you're helping a nerd and defending her over your own girlfriend" She said angrily, of course she was going to be his girlfriend, I mean look at her, she is a cheerleader, blonde, skinny and pretty….. But then my thoughts were interrupted by Austin "Stop saying I'm your boyfriend, I'm not!" He said almost screaming obviously Cassidy was getting his last nerve. "Ugh I can't believe you're doing this to me! I'm the most popular girl here and you're choosing her! I mean have you seen her?!" She yelled at him and that was all I needed, I ran away of there to the farthest bathroom and cry, the worst part was that I think she was right, I scanned the bathroom with my eyes, it looks like no one use this bathroom and then I looked at the mirror just to look a lost and insecure girl, I can't believe my life is so miserable, I want my mom alive, I want Eliot, I want a happy life.

Suddenly the door opened, I didn't want to see who it was, probably someone how wanted make fun of me "Are you okay?" a concerned voice asked then I froze, it was Austin "Wha-what are you doing here, it the girls bathroom I whispered still not looking at him, "Well this bathroom it's supposed to be cursed, but that's not true obviously, so no one come here" finally I face him and he just smile "Let me help you" I didn't understand him till he grabbed a piece of paper, putted a little water in it and started cleaned my face, the little amount of makeup that I was using was ruined, "You know I can do that by myself" I mumbled, he looked at me with those hazel eyes and grinned "Yes I know but I want to do it, it doesn't bother me at all" he finished cleaning my face and turned to throw the paper away.

"Thanks" I said to him in a low voice, "Oh it was a pleasure, a pretty girl like you don't deserve to cry about this kind of things, I'm sorry for Cassidy, she is used to get all the attention by the way I'm Austin, Austin Moon" he said to me and then he extended his hand to me and I just stared at his hand, "You know you're supposed to say your name and shake my hand" he said to me "Yes I now" I said almost in a whisper "I'm Ally" he was still waiting to me to shake his hand but a few seconds later he realized I wasn't going to do it so he put his hand down a little disappointment on his face but he hide it with a smirk "Well just Ally, may I have the pleasure to get you to your class?" He suggested in a british accent and a broken smile appeared in my face "That's what I wanted to see, a pretty smile for a pretty girl" he said and I froze "D-do you really think I'm pretty?" I said in a whisper then it was the turn of Austin to freeze, suddenly a little blush appeared in his cheeks "Umm Y-yes I m-mean it" He said nervously so I smiled at him, that seem to relaxed him "Yes Ally I think you're very pretty" he told me not nervous this time "Well thank you" I said and it was my turn to blush, "And yes" I said a little insecure "You can take me to class" I said and he took my hand and we make our way to our class.

Well it looks that after all it wasn't a bad starting for my new life

**What do you think?**

**If you like it (or not) please let me know and I'll try my best the next time :)**

**Here is my Tumblr: **

**and my Twitter: jime_rdz**

**I hope you liked **

**Love Jimena   
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Run for your life chapter 2 (Remake)**

**Hi! Second chapter is here Yay!**

**Again I'm sorry for grammar mistakes (I'm trying my best)**

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Ally P.O.V**

Apparently I only have a few classes with Austin thank God we have the first class together so I'm not going to be alone this hour sadly the next class I don't have it with him.

Austin was sitting by my side, I was taking notes then I felt like someone was staring me so I turned around and this pretty looking brunette boy was staring at me, when he notice that I was staring back he winked at me and Austin seem so notice I was looking back so he looked back too and he seem to notice what was happening so he glared at the boy, I haven't a full view of his face right now but I can tell he looked angry or at least that's what I was thinking. I turned back to the board to continue with my notes, we're in literature class; a few seconds later Austin turned to the board to and didn't say anything to me for the rest of class

Is he angry with me? But we just met!

After other 2 classes it was lunch time so I went to my locker to get my lunch that was an apple and suddenly Austin appears "Hey Ally, I wanted to know if you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" He suggested and I got nervous, what if I say yes and his friends hate me?! Austin seem to notice I was getting nervous so he grab my hand "Hey don't worry they're going to love you" He said pretty sure, I just looked at him and said yes, so we make our way to the cafeteria.

When we were there he pointed at a table in the corner in the table was a short latina girl with a very curly hair and a tall redhead boy and they seem to be discussing about something. "Hey guys, I want to introduce you someone" Austin said in a happy tone and his friends turned at me, the redhead was the first in introduce "Yellow, I'm Dez!" He said pretty excited "Hi Dez, I'm Ally, nice to meet you" I said a little shy "It's nice to meet you too, by the way have you seen my turtle Carlos?" He asked me and I didn't know how to answer, luckily Austin did "We haven't seen your turtle, sorry dude" he said with pity in his look "Well I'll need to keep looking" he said, I was admiring Dez, he was really unique, I haven't meet someone like he in my whole life, I think is gonna be interesting, then I notice the latina girl was staring at me so I decided to said hi first "Hi, I'm Ally" I said to her "I already know that, I'm Trish" She said like she was disinterested. "Don't worry she is like that with the people she don't know" Austin said to me and that seems to catch the attention of the girl "Hey! You know I can still hear you right?" she snapped "Relax Trish, you know I was just joking" Austin said laughing and a tiny smile appeared in my face.

Dez was telling us a story about how his kangaroo made a big chaos at the mall, it was a really weird story and I actually wanted to heard more but the bell rang so I needed to go to class, I got up and made my way to my history class; Trish invited me to sit by her side and I gladly accepted, I guess is gonna be good to have more friends. I found the class really interesting but I think Trish didn't think the same because she fell asleep in the middle of the class.

Finally after other two classes the school day ended, so I grabbed my things and make my way to the mall to search for a job and you may be wondering 'why would teenager want to work when she can hang up with her friends' well I don't have truly friends, a part of Eliot of course and because I don't want to go home just to found my dad drunk, so yeah that's why I'm searching for a job.

After a few hour I got a job in a music store named Sonic Boom, and the good thing is that I love music so I think I really gonna like this job. An hour later it wasn't any customer in the store so I decided to practice in the song I wrote a few days ago, I sat in the piano and started playing a few notes.

_I was a little girl  
Alone in my little world  
Who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees,  
And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,  
And laughed in my pretty bed of green._

I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest swing.  
I had a dream.

Long walks in the dark  
Through woods grown behind the park,  
I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
The stars smiled down on me,  
God answered in silent reverie.  
I said a prayer and fell asleep.

I was just about to start the chorus when I heard someone saying "Excuse me can you tell me where are the acoustic guitar chords?" for some reason I found the voice familiar, so I turned around just to found Austin standing at the counter. "Hey Ally, what are you doing here?" he asked very intrigued. "I work here" I replied in a low voice, "Really?! That's so cool, this place is amazing" he said very excited, it looks like he is a big fan of the music. "Yeah, I think so" I said. "Sorry for ask but what were you playing?" He asked, Oh God he heard it, what if he thinks I sing horrible? "Um nothing, I wasn't playing anything" I said but obviously he notice I was lying. "Really because I swear I heard you singing a beautiful song" I putted my head down and a tiny blush appeared on my cheeks, "Do you really think it was good?" I asked almost in a whisper. "Yes, I think is really good, do you write that? He asked me with a big smile on his face, waiting for my answer. "Yes, I did" I mumbled "Wow it's a really good song, slow but good" he said to me "Well, I like slow songs" I said "Well Miss slow songs, would you like to go for an ice cream?" He suggested and gladly accepted, anyway my shift was already over, so why not.

'At the ice creams'

"Welcome to Frosty Ice creams! What would you like to order?" The girls of the ice creams asked us. "I want a double cookie dough ice cream and… what do you want Ally?" Austin asked me. "I'll have a fruity mint swirl please" I said to the girl. "Okay it will be five dollars please" she told us, I searched for my money and handed it to Austin, "Here Austin, it's the money of my ice cream" he just looked at me and said "You're kidding right? I'm gonna pay for it" he said leaving me with the money in my hand, but I insisted. "No Austin, I wanna pay for my ice cream" I said still handing him the money. "HA like I'll let you do that! Oh God look its Bruno Mars!" He told me pointing at the exit door. "Where?!" I said excited looking everywhere but I didn't saw him. "Here Ally" Austin told me handing me my ice cream. "Hey you tricked me!" I said to him and a big smile appeared on his face "Yes, yes I did" and that's all he said.

"Ugh okay, but I'll pay the next one" I said in a serious tone he looked at me disinterested. "Yeah whatever you want Ally" and we made our way to a random table.

After an hour I decided to go home, hoping my dad was already sleeping. I opened the front door and slowly make my way to my room, everything was darkness so I tripped luckily I didn't fall but then all the lights were on.

"Where were you?" My dad say calmly, God this is not gonna be good. "I found a job at the local mall" I told him, his was really scaring me, he's never this calm. "Oh so now you have a job, good right? He said to me "I think so" I whispered I looked at him and the next thing I know is that my cheek was in pain. "Don't be late again! Now cook me something, I'm starving" He exclaimed, "Yes dad" I said to him, tears were rolling down my face.

After dinner I decided to have a long night of sleep, wishing my mom were here with me.

**Please let me know if you like it (or not) **

**The chapters may look shorter but it because I'm writing different of what I was used to write Hehe**

**Remember you can follow me on my Tumblr: its-a-metaphor-okay (This didn't appear the last chapter sorry Hehe)**

**And my Twitter: jime_rdz**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Love Jimena**


End file.
